SasuNeko!
by Ridonculous
Summary: narusasu' Naruto gets a suprise when he gets home...


First chapter!

This is a** narusasu **fanfic! If no likie then get your ass out of here...not to be mean or anything (beats eyelashes innocently) Okay this is a narusasu one so that means sasuke is the uke (hehe soo cute) and naruto is the seme!

**warnings:** rainbowy language, lemon in the future chapters (yumm)

* * *

**HONK! HHHHHH-OO-NNN-KKKKKKKKK!!!**

"Oh yeah?! Well screw you too ass-wipe!!" Naruto said as he flipped off the on going bus driver.

"Dumb ass…mentally insane…driver!" he cursed under his breath as walked up the street angrily kicking stones away from his path.

Only on the Wednesdays, he swears, it's that same cranky old fart bus driver. The dang bus driver would be snarling at him with its toothless mouth, bearing its gums at him when he would get on the bus or come home. Naruto was starting to think that he would actually gum him to death one day, oh my!

You see…him and the driver hadn't been on…..good terms. As you can say Naruto has it kinda' rough, with the new job of being a really, really, I mean really young teacher and having his car getting stolen, almost bad credit, right around the block for that….so yeah not easy. But with having the spit n' puddin' smelling driver to push his buttons every Wednesdays wasn't helping either. And all this started was when Naruto yawned and scratched the back of his head one morning.

P.V (aka Piss and Vinegar, naruto named the bus driver that) opened the bus doors with a gummy smile as people one by one stepped in, waving once in a while.

Naruto, who was currently the last one in line; was exhausted, he had to stay up till his alarm clock buzzed at him saying it was 3:10. And you ask why he would do such a stupid thing like that when he has to be at school at 5:30? One word…papers…well actually him grading papers….so that would make two words- 'grading papers'. Anyways he was extremely tired that day plus cranky so when P.V waved at him, Naruto just yawned and scratched the back of his head lazily, completely ignoring the old timer's wave.

And thus the battle began!

From that day forward, on Wednesdays, P.V would do thing to piss off Naruto. First time was when Naruto was the only person at his stop which led to the bus just driving by with a smirking P.V inside. Another time was when P.V shut the doors close in Naruto's face when he was just about to hop off the bus…and he got a big mouth full of door as his face came crashing into it. Naruto slumped against the closed doors and could hear the dry cackling coming from P.V. One time when Naruto started to go up the short stairs P.V stuck out his leg and kicked Naruto. Naruto went tumbling down the stairs and when he sat up from the concreted floor….the bus was gone.

Naruto really, really bad wanted to fight back but he couldn't, when he 'tried' to everyone sided up with P.V and treated Naruto like crap that day saying things like "Respect your elders you bastard of a brat!" and "Watch out Kyuubi's on." Similar things like that. Also the passengers were really two-faced, they would be all bitchy when P.V was the driver then go to angel like and be all sweet n' rainbowy when there was a different driver

So now Naruto hated no loathed the bus, crappy two-faced people and P.V….not his favorite combination.

**XoOX0XXXXox0xxxOXXXXXxxxxXXXX0oOXXXoxX**

Naruto was not 'Barbie-in-Princess-land' mood. Today P.V decided to drop everyone off before him and take him home last, with him being the only at his stop today….it all made sense to P.V but of course!

Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment grumpily basically dragging his feet. It was 10:23 pm and he needed sleep. Now.

Fumbling with the keys, he stuck it in the lock and unlocked the door. Stepping inside once he got the keys out of the door, he came back out just as quickly as he came in.

Blinking, he shook his head and re-entered. Once again he came back, closed the door and stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"_Okay Naruto get a hold of your self."_ He told himself.

Hands above the door knob, his fingers twitched. Taking a big beep breath of air, he pushed the door open harshly only to slam it closed and rest his back against the door while his arms were sprawled across it.

"_Its still there!!"_ Naruto inwardly screamed in his mind.

Pushing off the door, he wiggled and shook his body.

Gaining back his composure, he stared at the door intently not blinking once. Giving a quick shake of his leg he charged at the door, opened it, closed it behind him, and stared at a black duck-butt shaped hair neko…human….thing.

It just stared at him with curious onyx black eyes while its tail twitched to side to side.

* * *

hmmm...wonder whats ganna happen next??


End file.
